


Good Luck Taiga

by Rox



Series: Knb OmegaVerse [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is just an innocent alpha that only wants his Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Taiga

Over a week and Kuroko was still not in school.

Kagami felt like a lost puppy, he was used to a routine with Kuroko, always walking together to class, practices and home – most time Kuroko would stay over at his place- but now that Kuroko presented as an omega, they could forgot about that ever happening.

The only person that gave him any sympathy was Furihata, during the week Aomine likes to send a text and rub the salt in, “Does it take this long?” he questioned, looking pitifully at Furihata. They were both in class and it was break time.

“It’s his first time, so it takes a while until it drain out his system”

Kagami gave out a groan and slam his head on the desk. Furihata chuckled, never seeing an alpha in such dismay. “Maybe you should go visit him?” Furihata suggested. “Is it even possible?”

“I think it should be okay”

“Kuroko father was not happy the last time”

“I don’t understand how it works with alpha parents, but I do know that this would put anyone on edge. His instinct is to protect, especially when it comes to his own offspring”

Mulling something over, “But if Kagami-kun does go, what are you going to do now? When you thought Kuroko-kun as a beta you acted normal, you haven’t done anything else?”

 _This again…_ Kagami face burn, “I-I…well- I” he was sputtering so bad Furihata burst out laughing.

Furihata heard the warning growl and tried his best to gather himself, “Ah-sorry sorry”

“Why is it so important about _that_?” he grumbled.

“The fact that you can’t even say it must be why Kuroko-kun has so much fun with you” he teased. “Mhm, I think Kagami-kun should see Kuroko-kun after all, beside you have to show yourself to his father”

“But what do I do?”

“Haven’t you had this talk with your parents?”

“I have, but I didn’t think it will happen this soon” he admitted. Furihata was surprise to see Kagami being so insecure, he always gave an air of confident, now he wonder if maybe Kuroko was attracted to this side of the red head.

“So what is your intention?”

***

“So what is your intention with my son?”

Kagami was able to get past the front door, obviously with Kuroko father permission and now they sat around the table. He faced Kuroko father, they were both mirror image down to the deadpan expression. The atmosphere of the room was overwhelming but thankfully Kuroko mother was in the room, she seems to make it a bit bearable. But he notice that Kuroko father would make sure his mate was near him or at most stay almost on her heels.

He didn’t want to dwell on that or even sniff or else he make the situation worse. So back to topic— _his intention…_

“Kuroko-san, I would li-like to ask Tetsuya to be my mate” he stammer a bit but he was able to get it out. His true intention, even if Kuroko was just a beta this is where it was always going to lead anyway.

“No” without a flinch or anything, just flat out _‘no’_ Kagami was crush, “They are too young…” Kuroko father replied to his mate.

Now that he was crushed by this, -even though his instincts screamed for him to challenge the man- he knew it was a bad idea and Tetsuya would not be happy. So he decided to go home and sulk, “I’m sorry to bother you all…”he mumbled. “Ah, Kagami-kun” a softly voice of Kuroko mother held him; “Do you want to see Tetsuya? I know he loves to see you” he damn sure wanted to see Kuroko, but he looked to Kuroko father, inquiring silently if that is allowed. Kuroko nodded.

***

“So how did everything go with father?” Kuroko sat across a depressed Kagami, he was all perky once he saw Kuroko but as soon as he mention his father, it like he popped his bubble.

“That bad?” he sipped the tea his mother had brought for them.

Kagami pick up his head and glared at Kuroko, “Don’t act stupid, you seen the hold thing!” oh yes Kuroko forgot that Kagami could smell him, he was hoping only his mother he could feel.

Trying to keep his face straight, though in truth he wanted to laugh, “It’s not that bad Kagami-kun”

“He said no Kuroko, it is bad…”he groused.

Kuroko broke into a rare smile, “Yes, but father also said we were too young…”

“So” what did that have to do with anything, the man said no, he crushed his dreams. Just because he mentions they were young…wait…

“Eh?”

Kuroko sighed, “Really Kagami-kun sometimes that thick-headiness is cute but times like this it is very exhausting. Father said to mother that we were young, meaning ask him again when we are the right age”

“Oh” it was sinking in slowly, but it was getting there. “Ah! So I have a chance?”

“Father allows you in his home and this close to me; it’s safe to say you are someone he can trust”

“So are we still able to date?” he did not notice but he moved closer to Kuroko as his hopes were up again. He wanted to be with Kuroko and he wanted Kuroko family to support them, because he knew that will mean a lot to Kuroko, even though he does not show it—he could tell.

Kuroko reached out to pull on Kagami shirt for a kiss. These few days were hell for him and the one shirt, that Kise –god bless him- gave him, help a little. But smelling Kagami now and feeling those thick arms embrace him now, it was heaven. And his omega side felt thrill, but short-lived when his mother were beside them “Tetsuya be good or papa will not let Kagami in again” his mom chirped, Kagami threw himself away from Kuroko as he clutch his heart.

Kagami learned today one trait Kuroko has from his mother.

Both mother and son looked at Kagami as he was the oddity. But beneath those looks, seem they were going to have a lot of fun teasing him.

“Be careful of those two, Kagami-kun, they look innocent but together mischief is sure to follow. “ Kuroko father remarked as he appeared next to the startle red head. He had a feeling he was going to have many moments like this. But he is not regretting his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this one! I think I broke through some years of writer blocks, the juices are flowing. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support!


End file.
